Disabling Complexes
by Maze-of-Love
Summary: Allen and Lavi are curious as to what kind of kinks Kanda has. However, no matter what they do, it seems that Kanda is completely unfazed. Then they accidentally stumble upon Kanda's kink, which turns out to be a really simple yet slightly uncommon one...
1. Chapter 1

What can I say about this one…

It was a request from the DGM Kink Meme, the prompt was delicious and I couldn't resist it. It was to be expected from an uke!Kanda lover like myself x3

* * *

"I say it's something about his hair, he has to have a reason for keeping it so long and beautiful."

"What? Nooo, Yu-chan's not girly, you know... In fact, he doesn't even care about his hair. He just washes it with soap."

"Wow really? How do you know that much about him, Lavi?"

"Well, uh... You see... You can say we have some kind of special relationship!"

"I'd call it love/ hate, seeing he threatens and death glares at you get every time you try to hug or cling to him."

"Hey that's mean kid! You're jealous because he lets me use his first name!"

"...He always tries to choke the living soul out of you every time you do. Anyway, we're getting distracted from the purpose of our secret meeting!"

"...We're sitting on the roof to make sure no one hears us, it isn't exactly an office for secret agents."

"Those are details, Lavi. The question here is: we both are curious and want to know what Kanda's sensitive spots are. He has to have at least one, right? He's human, after all."

"Meh... I'd say he can be like an akuma, too. Have you ever noticed how skinny he is? Yet, he's strong like hell."

"Don't try to make me jealous, I've never seen him naked like you did before! Only during battles, when his uniform gets torn apart..."

"Well, we will get both problems solved soon! Because I am awesome like that and already thought of a plan."

Allen barely had the time to blink after those words. Next thing he knew, he was being dragged down the stairway that led to the Order's roof and, then, across halls and corridors, till Lavi finally stopped in front of the door of Kanda's room. Pushing the wood panel open, the redhead signaled the younger one to take a look inside and Allen's silver eyes blinked in confusion when he noticed the Asian exorcist deep sleeping on his bed.

"What's the big idea? You think he may talk during his sleep?"

"No silly, you have to think like a pervert! Didn't Cross ever teach you anything about sexual intercourse? Yu-chan's sleeping like a baby, so we just have to make sure he won't be going anywhere before we end our interrogation session."

"What?? You may have been around him longer than I did, but I still know he's a really light sleeper! He's gonna gut us if he wakes up and catches us..."

"Eheh, he won't... I made sure of that. I snatched a few sleeping pills from the infirmary and slipped them in his tea, he's probably still gonna be in the dream world for an hour or so."

"...Lavi!!"

"Hush, save the shock for later! Now come in quietly and help me. We're gonna need something to tie him down...help me cutting a few sheets, before he wakes up."

* * *

Kanda's mind slowly came back to his body, leaving behind a rather weird dream having to do with a garden filled with black roses and vines that wrapped around his body unexpectedly. Still keeping his eyes closed and feeling abnormally sleepy, he tried to shift on the bed to lay on his side instead, but was unable to do so. Whining a soft noise and wondering for a moment if he was still trapped in that dream, his night-sky colored hues snapped open and immediately grew wide as he noticed a deviously grinning redhead hovering over him. So it wasn't a dream... but, rather, a nightmarish reality.

"...Can you tell me what the _fuck_ is happening before I grab your tongue and tug it out of your mouth till I rip it off?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes in a cold glare.

Lavi didn't seemed to be intimidated, though, because he knew the growling older boy wouldn't be able to move so soon, needless to say reach for the always murderous Mugen. "Ahhh Allen, the sleeping beauty is awake! We can finally start the interrogation."

"The what...? What the fuck?" Kanda's surprise was evident as he heard the other's words and glanced around to try and understand what he was talking about. Surprise grew into bewilderment when he noticed how his hands were tied together and bonded to the headboard by what seemed to be fragments of a sheet and how his ankles also had pieces of the same white cloth wrapped around them. Bewilderment grew into disbelief when he noticed that, above all that, he was completely naked. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS??"

The junior Bookman only chuckled at the outburst and knelt astride the samurai's chest, sitting on his stomach and effectively pinning him down and shattering any chance of movement he could possibly still have. "So loud Yu-chan, you're gonna make someone deaf one of these days. But you're hot when you curse like that, you know?"

"Lavi, I..." Kanda halted his speech for a split second, closing his eyes and feeling his whole body starting to shudder in rage. He didn't know how he ended up like that, he didn't know what the redhead's intention was, but he knew he wouldn't like it. "Have you gone insane once and for all? Get the fuck off me and release me, or I swear I'll shave your head and make a mop with your hair!" He squirmed as violently as he could, being tied up and under a heavier male, but that, obviously, didn't do much good.

"Speaking of hair, yours is so pretty, Kanda, I really like it..." Allen spoke for the first time, sitting down on the bed next to Kanda's face and starting to stroke the other's long hair that was now out of the rigid ponytail and spilled over the pillow like a dark, silky blanket.

Kanda's eyes widened again at the sound of Allen's voice and at the touch to his hair, he had been so focused on glaring holes on Lavi that he hadn't even noticed the younger exorcist was also in the room. Before he had the chance to resume his ranting, Lavi moved closer, far too close for comfort, and whispered by his ear. "We just want to know what pleases Yu. Since you never told us, we need to find out by ourselves." This said, he pressed both of their lips together.

Bad option. Kanda could be bonded and almost unable to move, but he was still Kanda. And Kanda doesn't give up on his efforts, not even if the house is falling apart around him. Growling in frustration because, in that position, he wouldn't be able to kick Lavi's face like he wanted to, he opted for the only aggressive reaction he could have at the moment: he bit down hard on the mongrel's lips and only let his teeth rest when the other pulled away whining in pain.

"YU!! Bad Yu, that hurt! You almost made me bleed!"

"You try that again and I certainly will! Now let me go, goddamn it, I don't want to be pleased and I have nothing to tell you! And you stop touching my hair for Kami's sake, I'm not a fucking doll needing to be combed by a sissy!"

Allen frowned a bit and lightly pinched one of Kanda's cheeks. It was really a good thing Lavi thought of tying the Japanese like that, it allowed them to be much more daring than in a normal situation. "I told you he wouldn't cooperate, Lavi."The tallest boy's pout was still in place as he carefully rubbed his abused lip, but his expression quickly became mischievous again. "I guess it was to be expected, that's what makes Yu even the more interesting. But we really need our answers, so we should get plan A started now. Are you ready Allen?"

"...Are you sure this is a good idea? Why don't you do it instead?"

"Because I'm better at keeping Yu-chan still than you are. Besides, I bet you'll look hot doing that."

The cheering was ended with a wink that made the white-haired exorcist blush. "O-okay, if you say so... If you think Kanda will enjoy it too, I'll give it a try."The ebony-haired male had just been listening to the other two for the last moments, wondering what in the heaven's name were they up to. He soon found out how much of a bliss ignorance can be and that he'd feel much better if he didn't know. "Mugen!"

The precious sword, that was more like an extra limb to him, was now being pulled off the sheath by Allen's slightly shaky hands. Kanda couldn't believe what happened next and his beautiful blue eyes almost fell from his face when he saw how the other was now licking the blade all over and then started carefully moving the tip in and out his mouth, almost as if... he was sucking on a fucking cursed sweet ice cream.

"Bean sprout, you... You have a supreme death wish..." He was barely able to remember how to say what he wanted to say in English, as he watched his beloved katana being abused like that and prayed with all his might that Allen ended up stabbing his throat by mistake.

"Don't you think he looks hot, Yu? Doesn't this...turn you on?" Lavi purred by his ear, now laying over the Asian boy and clinging to him in a way that made him look like a startled kitty plushie.

Longing for a favorable reply, Allen didn't let his gaze travel away from the oldest of the three for a single second. Kanda's expression wasn't exactly a needy one, far from it, he was looking like a trapped panther that wanted to pounce a prey and slice it to death but couldn't. He hoped his next motion would have a better effect, so he breathed in and went for it.

The parasitic type exorcist grabbed Mugen's hilt with both hands -the sword was quite heavy and Allen couldn't help but wonder how was Kanda able to lift it so easily, being so slim- and moved it some inches down, till the blade was in front of his crotch. Closing his eyes, he gently rocked his hips forward and rubbed his lower body against the sword, his flesh still being separated by the cold metal by the layers of fabric of his pants and underwear. A soft pleasured noise escaped past his lips as he repeated the movement.

"Okay, that... That did it..." Kanda let out a gasp as he spoke, making a single emerald and a pair of silver diamonds lock intensely on him. Did it work? Allen and Lavi wondered, but the answer wasn't exactly what they were wishing for.

"STOP HUMPING MY SWORD YOU SICK PERVERT!!" The samurai writhed and trashed as much as he could, almost desperately trying to get his hands free and save the poor Mugen from Allen's molestation. "Get your fucking cursed hands away from it or I'll make sure you die the most gruesome death someone has ever died!!"

The youngest boy scratched his cheek and carefully put the weapon down on the floor, giving Lavi a desolated expression. "It didn't work..."

"I know... We should have expected Yu to be this stubborn. But it's okay... We're just getting started and it's time for plan B!"

"Plan B..." Allen muttered to himself while softly nibbling on his thumb, recalling what he and Lavi had plotted before in case the sword molestation wasn't successful. And saying that was being gentle, because Kanda almost turned green when he noticed what the white-haired boy did to his katana and was now tugging at the sheets wrapped around his wrists so hard that it wouldn't be a surprise if he managed to break free.

Lavi wasn't worried, or at least wasn't letting it show, for he was still sitting on the oldest one's stomach as if it was nothing, ignoring the freezing glares he was being shot with. "Yes, you know what to do kid."

"What in the hell are you talking about now? This has gone far enough, let me go and I promise I'll give you both a quick and painless death." The Asian exorcist made a new attempt in trying to tear apart the restraining cloths but had to stop when Lavi leaned closer to him and pressed their lips together. The bad part, though, wasn't that - after all, Kanda much more preferred it when the redhead put his mouth to a good use, instead of babbling about random things that wouldn't even captivate a helpless slug dying of boredom.

"How does it feel, Yu...?" _That_ was the bad part, the way Lavi was now brushing the very tip of one of his fingers over one of the Japanese's nipples. And, as if they had practiced it before -they probably did, while Kanda was still sleeping- Allen joined efforts with Lavi and laid by their side on the bed, starting to grace Kanda's right ear lobe with gentle nips.

Silence was all that Kanda gave them for the next instants. His brain was trying to process what was happening without overloading, and the confused expression plastered all over his face gave the other two a hope to cling to. It would be shattered to small fragments soon, though, because what was troubling the blue-eyed man the most wasn't an eventual outburst of pleasure starting to charge. He was surprised, yes, but by how much of jerks and perverted western people could be. Even a handshake between non-close friends was considered rude in Japan and, there he was, having his naked body being licked and bitten as if he was a piece of roasted chicken!

"You two... What do you have inside of your heads? Shit shaped like a brain? That wouldn't turn me on not even if I had never have sex during my whole damned life!" Which was actually true, but not for an annoying rabbit and a cursed bean sprout to know.

Such a blatant insult to his flirting skills seemed to shake the mongrel's ego. "Yuuuuuu you're so mean!" He whined, pulling out his deepest pout. "We're trying, and it would be much easier if you helped us!"

"Which part of 'I don't want to be pleased' didn't you understand before, usa-gaki?"

"Maybe we should give up Lavi, Kanda's gonna deny it no matter what we do..."

"No! No-no-no-no-no! I can be stubborn, too!" Huffing in aggravation, Lavi ripped his headband off his head, making locks of fiery red hair fall in front of his eye, and stared down at the other as if he was some kind of a guinea pig. Cracking his knuckles, he moved both hands over Kanda's nipples and started rubbing the palms there, in slow circular motions that gradually became faster, before pinching them in an attempt to make them erect.

Allen merely watched for some seconds, swallowing his own saliva because, unlike Kanda, he was human and the scene going on between his two friends was becoming a little too hot for his own good. Shaking his head lightly to pull himself off the momentary daze, he decided to help Lavi one more time and focused his attention on the pale flesh of Kanda's auditive organ. First, a lick to the whole ear, making sure to trail his wet tongue over the small bones of the cartilage. Then, a lick behind said ear, covering a bit of the other's neck as well. Finally, another soft bite to the lobe, finishing with sucking motions there.

And Kanda was spending his time mentally cursing the younger males in every language he knew. And it still took him his time, especially considering he only knew Japanese and English. And that was utterly ridiculous, to say the very least, and had to be one of the biggest humiliations someone had ever put him through. And he'd be sure to not keep his word and kill them slowly and painfully, also making sure they'd feel his revenge in every single cell of their bodies.

"So, how's it Yu?" Lavi asked and leaned down to suck lightly on the samurai's left nipple, at the same time making room for Allen and signaling him to do the same to the right one, what the British teen did.

"I think I'm going to have an interesting night..."

"...Really? So, is it working?"

"Yes... It's making me eagerly want to grab you both and skin you, then make a coat with your skins. And I'll have fun throwing salt at your grazed bodies while I feed your eyes to a stray cat."

"..." Allen went even paler than his hair for a moment and Lavi gagged and covered his mouth with a hand. Both of them were, obviously, easily perturbed by gore, and their grossed out expressions made a wide smirk appear on Kanda's crimson lips.

"Such lowly actions won't excite me, you couple of retarded cunts, stop this non-sense at once!"

"...Not yet! If it's war you want, it's war you gonna have, Yu!" The Bookman-to-be was decided now, and he started licking Kanda's skinny yet muscular chest, tracing one of his nipples and gradually going down, over his sides, stomach and lower abdomen. "And you need to eat more, I can even feel your ribs..."

"Being that slender only makes him the sexier, though..."

"I'M NOT SEXY! And I don't need to eat more, I already- !!" The raven-haired male's speech was abruptly interrupted when his slightly horrified mind realized where Lavi was heading to and what he was about to do - take the Japanese's private member inside his mouth. "DON'T YOU DARE DAMNED RABBIT!!"

Kanda struggled so violently this time that he broke free from Lavi's grip and only the redhead's quick reflexes made him dodge a very deadly kick to the balls. "HOLY CRAP YU! You could have made me disabled now!" He whined and fanned himself with a hand, trying to not think about what could have happened if Kanda's feet weren't tied up together and he had been able to aim the kick a little better.

"The only thing disabled in you is your rotten brain, fucking son of a bitch..." Kanda sighed deeply, so deeply that the warm air ruffled his dark bangs, and kept trashing, determined to escape from his bonds and end that shameful act once and for all.

Allen sighed as well and gave Lavi an amiable pat on the shoulder, to help his friend collecting his brain cells together again, before bending down to catch Kanda's slender legs and fold them, wrapping his arms around the other's knees to try and calm him down.

Surprisingly, it did work and the samurai froze all of a sudden. Allen and Lavi blinked a couple of times fast, in confusion and curiosity, but what really made their jaws drop and almost hit the floor was the fact that, through Kanda's oh-so-slightly parted lips had just escaped... a soft, barely audible moan.


	2. Chapter 2

Brain freeze for all. At least, for the rabbit and the sprout. Because, yes, Kanda knew what had happened and proof of that was the pink flush that immediately spreaded across his face, as soon as he heard the sound coming from his own mouth. Unfortunately for him, the rabbit never missed a single detail of anything, especially potential blackmail.

"Yu... I can't believe Allen grasped your legs hard enough to hurt you. Even if he did, you would never whine over such a small thing, I know you better than that. So this means... that wasn't a pained moan, was it...?"

"What the HELL are you talking about?? I knew you are stupid but I didn't know you are stupid AND delusional!"

The embarrassment in the Asian teen's face was evident, though, and that only made Lavi's grin grow even wider, as he mentally cheered for the unexpected turn over. Allen, on the other hand, was staring at both the older boys in confusion, wondering what it could be that Kanda was desperately trying to hide and Lavi was trying to reveal.

"We'll see about that, Yu-chan... Allen, do that again."

"Eh? Do what?"

"He reacted to something you did, even if not on purpose... We need to find out what it was, so start touching his legs. I bet the secret is there."

The white-haired young boy would have gladly followed Lavi's command, after all it was the common sense amongst the Order's members that Kanda had the best set of legs there, even managing to surpass Lenalee's. But he didn't have a chance to because said Kanda kicked him off the bed in the blink of an eye, even before Lavi ended his phrase. "O-ow... What was that for baKanda??"

An assortment of curses was about to come, so someone needed to be fast. And Lavi was. He pounced Kanda and tightly clung to his legs, making sure he wouldn't be able to move them so soon.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU FATASS! This has gone far enough!!"

"Don't just stand there like a statue Allen, start feeling him and make sure you find out the sweet spot!"

"B-but..." The youngest of the three hesitated for a second, not sure if Lavi would be okay holding such a 'panther' like Kanda. He was half-tempted to try and help him, till the Japanese was a bit more calm, but he gave it a second thought. Wasn't their goal there to find out what Kanda's weak spot was? The redhead trusted him with such an important mission, he couldn't and wouldn't let him down! "Okay!"

Without being able to move, all that was left for Kanda to do was to prevent any kind of reaction from surfacing. He could do it, he knew that, he had a perfect control over almost every single muscle of his body. Years and years of meditation granted him that. He didn't react when Allen started massaging his legs. He didn't react when the boy trailed the fingers of the cursed hand all across the inner portion of his thigh. And, when the other brushed his fingertips over one of his knees... he 'Tch'ed and tilted his head to face the wall.

Tough luck. Such a move wasn't good enough to fool the hawk eye that was locked on him, following his every move and scanning every bit of his reactions.

"I think we've found it..." Allen blinked when Lavi suddenly shifted and softly pulled him away, right before he bent down and placed a generous lick on Kanda's knee.

Said exorcist almost jumped in place, the only thing that held him down was the weight of his pride. His eyes darted up again, to shoot the mongrel with a glare cold enough to freeze all the water in his blood vessels. "Stop.that.shit.NOW!" He was looking absolutely vicious, glaring like that, but the fact that his face was currently redder than Lavi's hair kind of ruined the threat.

"Who would have guessed it was something as simple as this..." The Bookman in training chuckled a bit, ignoring the older boy's command, and started rubbing the palm of both hands on Kanda's knees, slowly and teasingly.

Experimentally, he also leaned down and gave a quick lick to the samurai's belly button, and was awarded with a not so silent whimper. "Strike...!" The grin was impossible wide by now. It looked like finding out about that odd sensitive part had caused a chain reaction and freed the rest of Kanda's body from the block. Epic win.

The Asian male wished again he had his hands free, not to murder the other two but, now, to stab himself somewhere non-vital, for not being able to muffle that noise. It was bad enough they had discovered his secret by accident, but letting them go any further and start using him as a fuck doll was definitely not an option. No. Just no. Or maybe...

Lavi was the person in the Order who knew more about Kanda. He didn't know that much, after all the grumpy exorcist wasn't the type of person to talk about himself, but he still knew more than the others. He was an observer and, added to that fact, he and Kanda had some kind of attraction between them. He couldn't call it love -maybe a crush- but it was enough for them to have shared a couple of kisses in the past. So Lavi knew how Kanda was trying to hide his pleasure, he knew about the turmoil that had taken over the other's mind, caused by the fierce fight between his pride and his lust.

"Don't think so much... Accept defeat this time and I promise I'll make it worth it..." He purred by the Japanese's ear, making him shiver slightly, and kissed him passionately. Surprisingly or not, Kanda kissed back and the only sounds spoiling the silence in the room for a few seconds were those coming from the fight for dominance between both exorcists' tongues. It had been like that before, Kanda wouldn't just sit by and let himself be kissed like a love struck school girl.

"Untie me now and we can forget this ever happened..." Lavi was tempted to oblige as he pulled away, thin strands of saliva still connecting his lips to Kanda's for a second, before they broke. Those glowing sapphires were staring intensely at him, almost as if they could pierce his body and look directly at his soul. The only thing that shattered that hypnosis and brought him back to reality was his flawless memory, that had just kicked in and warned him that Allen was also in the room with them. "In a bit, Yu..."

The shortest boy had taken a sit by the other end of the bed, beside Kanda's feet, and had been carefully following the older males' moves. He didn't know about Kanda but Lavi was surely more experienced than himself, and the way they kissed each other made Allen feel like someone had set loose a hundred of butterflies in his stomach. Just watching them was erotic enough, and he was starting to understand why did his master Cross Marian like sexual intercourse so much.

"Allen!" Lavi's voice startled him and he moved closer to the redhead. "What, Lavi?"

"This is supposed to be teamwork, remember? You were the one finding out about Yu's secret, so it's fair if you get to go first."

"Eh...? What do you mean? And, it was mere luck, I didn't- "

Lavi pressed a finger against Allen's lips, to silence him, and grinned deviously."Luck is also a skill... Don't be so modest. Plus, you told me how you had never seen Yu naked before, right? I told you we'd solve that problem... So go ahead now, kid, don't miss your big chance!" This said, he walked behind the white-haired boy and pushed him closer to Kanda, almost making him fall over the Japanese.

"L-Lavi! Are you sure?" He glanced back at the redhead, receiving a reassuring nod, and then at the bonded male. The silky dark hair, the milky pale skin, the sharp features, the dazing blue eyes, the slender perfect body... Having Kanda Yu all for himself was something he wasn't sure to be able to handle.

Of course, the samurai wasn't very pleased with the hungry looks he was receiving from the other two and especially from Allen, who was the one closer to him now. He had given Lavi the chance to stop and let him go, even agreeing in not punishing them for that non-sense, and they had blatantly refused it. That's what he got for being nice! "Stop staring at me like I'm some kind of Christmas present! I'd rather starve myself for a week than having your cursed hands touching me!"

Allen was used to Kanda's harsh words, he even secretly liked that side of the Japanese man, but, at the moment, those hurt him. Maybe 'hurt' wasn't the right word. There he was, having mental dilemmas about whether or not it would be right to take advantage of the situation, and Kanda just spat some stupid words and ruined it all.

"You're such an ungrateful jerk, Kanda... Have you even noticed the position you are in? You can't move, the most you can do is threaten us! If I was a sick rapist I could have put you through hell by now! But, no, I was trying to find a way for this to be pleasant for the both of us, but you didn't even care! It's hard to believe General Tiedoll never taught you manners but, if he didn't, I will now..."

"You, teaching manners to someone? With the way you eat, making a pig look like a gentleman? That's a good one, bean sprout."

"Stop it Kanda! Stop being so arrogant, that attitude's going to be the end of you someday!"

Kanda narrowed his deep blue eyes in a glare. Who did that kid think he was to talk to him like that? And the worst wasn't even that, but the genuine concern glowing in those silver eyes as he spoke the last part of the sentence. Why did he care so much, anyway? They weren't even friends and Kanda sure as hell didn't need anyone baby-sitting him, he could perfectly take care of himself.

When it came to Lavi it was all simple. He would be the next Bookman someday, he couldn't become attached. That was more than fine for Kanda, he didn't want any commitments either, he had someone to find and wouldn't allow anyone or anything to distract him from that goal. But when it came to Allen Walker... Ah, that was why Kanda hated naive people. He couldn't stand having someone worried about him. It was _contra-natura_ to the stoic, rude samurai.

"I know what you must be thinking, that this is a war and we are soldiers, not supposed to make friends and goof around. Aren't I right?" The long-haired male's silence and the fierce glare only confirmed Allen's guess. "But we can't live every day of our lives alone... What good is it to be alive if we don't stop once in a while to appreciate the good things it has to offer?"

Before Kanda could retort with another one of his crude replies, soaked in his more than straight-forward logic, the silver-eyed boy breathed in and leaned down, closer to the samurai, pressing their lips together. He could feel his own cheeks burning as he performed such a Lavi-ish action, but didn't stop or pulled back. On the contrary, he let his tongue make an appearance out of his mouth and rubbed it against Kanda's dry lips, begging for entrance. The Asian was so startled that his first defensive wall crumbled, so he mechanically parted his lips and welcomed the wet, warm organ.

Allen had been mad just a minute before, yes, but being such a kind-hearted person it was a tad bit obvious that he wouldn't let his threat come true and make Kanda suffer. At least, not in the bad way. He wanted the other boy to be a little more flexible for his own sake. But, of course, if Allen could gain an extra something from that, beyond having already had the chance of indulging his eyes with the vision of a naked Kanda, he wouldn't refuse. The Japanese _was_ dashing and stunning, for crying out loud.

"You're missing a lot of good things in life by being so stubborn."

"And what the hell do you know about the good things in life?"

"Well, you know Kanda, about the fame Master has, don't you? You have no idea about some of the things I've seen him doing to the women he brought home, but I'm willing to show you."

Lavi was expecting Kanda to jump on the bed as if he had been activated by a remote control, because Allen had just called him a woman, even if not directly. And, for a second, the Asian did seem eager to soak the other's white hair with red stains of blood. But that changed the second Allen leaned closer. It had been a sparkle of luck, yes, but he had discovered Kanda's sensitive spot and, being the gambler he was, he knew better than ignoring Lady Luck's kindness.

By the time their lips crashed together, the younger's left hand was on one of the other male's knees, massaging it in circular motions. The soft gasp he earned in return made him realize how much of a blessing that cursed limb could also be. The rougher texture of that skin was reducing Kanda to a puddle of molten pride and Allen could see that by the way he was trashing on the bed, still refusing to give into the temptation. It was to be expected. Kanda Yu could fall but he'd always fall on his feet, like a gracious feline, never on his knees – which was a good thing for him, considering his dark little secret. Despite that, Allen was decided to be an exception, so he knelt astride the other's hips and let luscious lips close around one of the Japanese's erect nipples.

Kanda gave him a choked moan and Allen used that as an excuse to start racking his nails on the other's knee. A single pleasured noise wasn't enough, he wanted to hear more. This time Kanda hissed and spat an assortment of curses in his native language, as a small bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. "Damn you sprout... I hate you more than what's humanly possible but if you stop now, I swear I'll kill you..."

Lavi brought a thumb to his lips and nibbled there for a moment, unable to let his gaze stray away from the young samurai. Flushed features, slim body gradually being covered by sweat, expression occasionally being distorted by pleasure: that had to be the hottest person he had ever seen in all his entire life, so far. For now he was being nice and letting Allen claim his prize, but the boy'd better be fast. After all he was a bookman, not a nun.

Said Allen grinned at Kanda and happily obliged to that mix of request, demand, threat and hate declaration. His mouth travelled down and pretended the Japanese's knees were ice cream, by sucking one first and, then, the other. Kanda seemed to be much more cooperative now that he was getting high on his own pleasure, so the silver eyed exorcist evaluated it as safe to release his legs from the restrains.

That done, he spreaded them open and took a seat in between, before leaning down and taking Kanda inside. Like that, bluntly and without any previous warning. Kanda groaned, his ears twitched at the embarrassing sound, his brain was about to commit _seppuku_ and Lavi's jaw was about to drop to his feet. Holy... Who would have guessed the cute bean sprout could be that daring? He did have learned his ways from General Cross, indeed, and for a moment the redhead felt sorry for the boy.

Who was happily sucking off Kanda by now, moving his head up and down in a steady rhythm, almost as if he was dancing to an erotic melody. Sure, his movements weren't all that fast, proof of his inexperience, but he seemed to be having fun.

Too much fun, in Kanda's opinion. Now that his legs were free he could aim a kick and smack his foot on the other's face, but... Gah, why did it have to feel so good? No matter how hard he bit his already sore lower lip, it wasn't enough to prevent the moans, whimpers and other sexual noises from coming out. His body had gone momentarily out of control as well and was shuddering by now, as his hips jerked up and begged for more contact.

It eventually ended, too late for what was left of his pride and far too soon for the huge shadow of lust and desire that had overcome his poor brain. Allen had the wicked idea of activating his Innocence and the feeling of sharp claws abusing the skin of his knees, drawing a bit of blood even, was more than what Kanda could bear. The exquisite pained pleasure threw him over the edge and he almost cried as he came hard, flooding Allen's mouth with warm semen.

That was something the youngest boy definitely wasn't expecting and he pulled away coughing after his left hand went back to normal, praying he wouldn't choke and die such an undignified death – but a yummy one, nonetheless. Lavi laughed and took a seat by the others' side, Kanda snorted and rubbed his sore wrists after the mongrel finally released them.

"Now, Yu... It wasn't that bad, hmm?"

"No, it was wonderful..."

"R-really Kanda?"

"Yes, as wonderful as ripping off a tooth. Now get the fuck off my bed you two, I need a shower..."

The Japanese exorcist meant to get up, despite still feeling dizzy from the intense orgasm, but was stopped in place by an arm snaking around his waist from behind. Kanda blinked, Lavi grinned.

"What's the rush Yu? The bathroom's not gonna run away."

"Let me go before I chop off your limbs and have Jerry using them for dinner, you already had your fun!"

"Correction: Allen did. We gotta be even, so now it's my turn."

The redhead tilted Kanda's face back and kissed him, and the oldest of the three did nothing to stop him, his brain cells still going back to the normal grumpy mode. As long as it was just that, it would be okay. But, of course, when Lavi and Allen were together it would never be 'just that'. The cursed exorcist pulled closer to Kanda again and pinned him against Lavi, making him gasp into the kiss when he realized his new position was very similar to that of a piece of meat between two slices of bread.

"What the fuck, sprout...?"

"It's Allen. And listen to what Lavi is saying, we're not done yet."

"There's no fucking way I'm going to- Ah...!"

The whimper broke free as the junior bookman sneakily reached a hand down and lightly squeezed the Asian's still more than sensitive private member. While Kanda and Allen were talking Lavi had already unfastened his pants, but that position wasn't the most favorable at the moment, so he swiftly picked up Kanda and flipped him, making him sit on his lap while facing him – sometimes the mongrel was really grateful that the other was so light.

"You wouldn't dare to- "

"Hush Yu, don't stress. I know we've never gotten to this point before but one day would have to be the first."

"And who said I want the 'first day' to be with you, you fucking moron?"

"You're not tied anymore, if you wanted to leave that badly you'd be gone by now."

Kanda's icy blue eyes widened and he blushed at that, because he had just been busted. But it was the bean sprout's fault! It had to be, the way he was sinfully massaging the samurai's knees and his lower body was too distracting and too good to be resisted.

"Che... You'd better make it fast and worth my time!"

"Or else you'll murder me in a horrid way? Yessir, boss..."

Lavi smiled and pulled the dark-haired teen to another kiss, deep and passionate, as he gave a light tug to Allen's sleeve. The British boy understood the signal and reached inside the small bag they had brought along, producing a plastic container of lube from inside it. Spreading a liberal amount of liquid on the fingers of his left hand, he then searched for Kanda's forbidden entrance and slipped two digits inside.

Said boy broke the kiss in surprise and almost whined, feeling a cold fluid soaking his insides. Lavi wiped the remaining of saliva from his lips and then from Kanda's, and peered at Allen. "How's it going, kid?"

"It's not like I've done this often before but he feels very tight. You'd better use lots of lube, Lavi."

"Eheh, I knew you were still a virgin, Yu-chan, how cute!" The redhead chided happily but all his joy soon fled, when Kanda's fist made a very close contact with one of his cheeks.

"Damn you to hell, you perverted fucker, that's none of your business!"

"K-Kanda, calm down!"

Allen tried with all his might to hold down the infuriated Asian and sighed in relief when the stroking to his knees proved to be successful in calming him.

"So mean Yu, you love covering me with bruises..." Lavi was now wearing one of his traded-mark cute pouts, as he rubbed his violated cheek, but soon pulled out another grin and planted a peck on Kanda's lips – a quick one, he didn't want to risk having his own being bitten off.

The samurai would surely be happy to do that but he didn't, the reason being that he was being distracted again, this time by the fingers dancing inside him. Curse the sprout, even more than he already was! Curse him and those limbs that were curling up and being twisted and scissored inside Kanda, leaving him suppressing moan after moan on the back of one hand.

A few seconds passed and, feeling the older man was enough stretched already, Allen gently pushed him towards Lavi. Who had already pulled his own erection out of his pants and covered it with lube, and gratefully accepted Allen's 'present'.

"This may hurt a bit, Yu..."

"For Kami's sake, just shut your crap and do it. I'm not a fucking sissy and if you hold back I'll hit you."

The green eyed male nodded and suspended the other's body in the air for a second, the time he needed to align himself and let Kanda down again, sliding his cock inside him.

"Ah fuck... S-so..."

The Japanese hissed in pain but said nothing, and it was the redhead breaking the silence. Kanda was _very_ tight, to say the least, and the fact that he was still mad and so tense certainly were contributing to that.

"Yu, damn... Relax or this is gonna be a pain for us both!" Lavi whispered and Kanda replied with a glare powerful enough to exorcize an akuma by just looking at it. "You tie me to the goddamned bed so you can fuck me and now you have the nerve to complain? Be a fucking man!"

Suddenly, two slender arms were wrapped around the future bookman's neck and, before he had a chance to retort, Kanda pushed down on his lap, hard enough to bring tiny tears to the eyes of them both. Not regretting it, the long-haired boy rinsed and repeated, over and over, not very fast but effectively impaling himself on the other's hard length each time.

Lavi thought his brain would implode, as the wicked mix of pain and pleasure was starting to drive him crazy. He knew better than anyone how ruthless and merciless the Asian was during battles and even during other times, but he had never imagined he would be the same on bed! Obviously, he hadn't thought Kanda would be a docile and obedient uke –the world would end on that day- but to be _that_ demanding and dominant...

And the worst part was that he was loving it! The way his Asian mate kept moving, the way his face contorted in pleasure, the sounds that were shamelessly coming from his mouth, everything was overwhelming Lavi and it took him some seconds to pull off that daze. When he did, he gave Kanda the 'Let's-see-who's-better' grin and pushed him down, flipping their positions so that he was laying over the smaller boy now, still inside him.

Kanda gasped when his back slumped over the mattress and growled in frustration, because now he wouldn't be able to move so freely. It didn't stop him, though. He wrapped his legs around the mongrel's waist and started rolling his hips up in time with the thrusts. Soon both of their mouths were glued together again, tongues entangled in a wet massage and fighting for dominance.

Lavi's won, with Allen's help. The white-haired exorcist gave up on fighting back his urges and finally joined them, and neither of the older males seemed to be displeased. Allen had kicked away his pants too and was now touching himself with his cursed hand, getting off on Lavi's and Kanda's wild sex session and the incredibly arousing noises that were being made by them and echoing on the room's stone walls.

What had distracted Kanda from the kiss was the fact that the sprout's free right hand closed around his new erection and started stroking at a devilish high speed. Letting Allen win once was something to already be ashamed of, but letting it happen twice would make Kanda want to commit suicide later, so no way in hell.

The samurai shoved one of his hands inside his own mouth and sucked there for an instant. When his fingers were soaked in saliva he rushed them down and pushed three at the same time inside Allen's ass hole. Like that, without asking permission and without regrets.

The youngest one let out a startled cry that made Lavi blink in confusion and Kanda smirk in triumph. That boy... One could never expect to mess with him and run away unpunished! Allen tilted his head back and sighed in defeat, yet contently. Five seconds later his orgasm exploded and splashed white fluid all over Kanda's pillow, as well as over one of his feet.

Lavi followed him not much later, deeply moaning the Japanese's given name and losing his face on the dark maze that was the other's long hair. Kanda could brag later about his superb self-control, as he forced himself to hold his climax until the other two were done. Once the mission was accomplished, he groaned and bit Lavi's shoulder, then finally let his seed burst out and flood Allen's hand and his own stomach.

For the next whole minute the three simply laid there, panting in the middle of the white sticky mess and waiting for their brains to begin functioning again. Kanda was the first one to recover, despite having come hard twice in less than ten minutes, and lazily kicked the other two down the small bed.

"Ooow Kandaaaa... At least let us rest a bit..."

"Like hell... My room stinks now so you two get those asses moving and clean all this shit..."

Lavi breathed in and glomped the tired Japanese teen, clinging to him and kissing his cheek. "That's fair... Yu was nice to us, we'll be nice to Yu! But, before... How about a quick visit to the hot springs, hmm?"

"Ah, good idea Lavi! We all need it..."

"Tch, whatever... I'll go too, maybe I can drown you both there..."


End file.
